Antes de morir
by la pingu98
Summary: por que antes de morir, anque sea solo unos segundos, uno puede pensar un millón de cosas... todo pasa frente a tus ojos antes de irse y perderlos. Pero algo que jamás se perderá, es el cariño que siempre te tendré, aunque halla un agujero en el corazón de ambos y una pieza de nuestra alma que no podremos conseguir. pensamientos de Hedwig antes de morir. one-shot


**Holaaaaa gente! Hace tiempo que tengo esta idea en mi cabeza y bueno… aquí la tienen**

**Trata sobre los pensamientos de Hedwig antes de morir en Harry Potter siete, primera parte ;( no se a ustedes pero yo casi lloro cuando pasó… espero les guste**

**HARRY POTTER, SUS PERSONAJES Y SU HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN! Pero este one-shot si :D**

Era el veintisiete de julio de mil novecientos noventa y siete

La noche había caído hace poco y yo seguía dentro de mi jaula mirando un punto fijo de la pared, tratando de no aburrirme

Harry seguía en su cama viendo aquel pedazo de espejo, aún no entiendo con que fin lo hace, pero debe de ser muy importante ya que no lo ha soltado en un buen rato

Por fin me había rendido y me acomode para dormir un poco a pesar de que soy nocturna, fue cuando sentí una pequeña sacudida

Abrí mis ojos para ver al chico tomando mi jaula con una mano y abriendo la puerta de la habitación con la otra. Bajo las escaleras sin prisa y se detuvo un momento en el pasillo. Solo su respiración se podía oír en la solitaria y silenciosa casa

Solte un suspiro aburrida, quiero estirar mis alas. Quisiera que algo interesante pase. Levanté la mirada para verte, pero aún estabas mirando a ningún lugar en especial

Se había estando comportando muy raro, aunque últimamente esto ha sido normal en el… y me preocupa

Se que debido a los años el debe cambiar, pero siempre he tenido la certeza de que aquel niño soñador sigue en el fondo, en alguna parte

De eso siempre estaré segura

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Que locura! Hace veinte minutos estaba rogando que algo interesante pasase… y ahora la sala esta llena de harrys, siete para ser exactos. De todo lo que he visto, esta ha sido una de las cosas mas raras de mi vida

Aunque todos son exactamente iguales, yo reconozco al autentico por una simple razón: entre nosotros siempre habrá ese vinculo de conexión… algo parecido a la telepatía de esos gemelos, que siempre me han puesto un poco nerviosa la verdad

Según escuché la misión es llevar a Harry sano y salvo a la madriguera y que todos bebieron la poción multijugos para no delatarlo frente a los mortífagos que de seguro nos estarán esperando

Harry me sacó de mi jaula para que pudiera volar libremente y pudiera ganar un poco de terreno. Aunque estaba feliz por salir, mi mente no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso: estaba preocupada por la misión

Algo me decía que algo malo iba a pasar…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había volado poco tiempo, aún no salíamos de los limites de Londres

Me había topado con varios mortifagos pero ellos me ignoraron… un punto extra para mi

Trato de seguir las ordenes de Harry: llegar a la madriguera sin vacilar. Y desde aquí puedo sentir que está muy cerca

Pero una punzada en mi pecho me pide a gritos que valla a buscarte… y eso hice

Nuestra conexión se hizo presente y mi vuelo sin rumbo me llevó directo hacia el

Por un momento me alivié al verle. Pero aquel alivio desapareció al ver que Hagrid estaba inconsciente y un mortifago los seguía muy de cerca

Harry trataba de manejar aquella motoneta, atacar y huir de aquel enemigo que estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo asesino… e iba a lograrlo

-¡HARRY!- grite en ese momento, aunque estoy segura que para ustedes solo fue un simple chillido de lechuza

Me lancé contra él para evitar que pasara. En ese momento la misión, el objetivo de cubrirte para que no fueras descubierto, y mi propia seguridad no importaban

En ese momento NADA importaba

Arañé su mano, para desviar el hechizo y con la esperanza de que su varita se cayera, pero no fue asi

Después de eso me apresuré en llegar tu lado, para protegerte

Pero en ese momento sentí un golpe, como si un camión me hubiese arrollado. El impacto me hizo perder algunas plumas y el movimiento por lo débil que me sentía… sin poder volver a abrir mis alas, comencé a caer a tierra

-¡no! ¡NO!- escuche gritar la inconfundible voz de mi niño

Solo viví unos segundos después de eso… pero solo unos segundos son suficientes para pensar mil palabras ¿no?

Se que sientes que tu inocencia murió conmigo, lo se por que nuestra conexión logrado vivir unos momentos mas y me lo ha hecho saber

Se que lograras derrotar todos tus miedos y lograras derrotar a Voldemort

También se que te sentirás destrozado, porque yo era lo único que podías considerar familia

Pero se que serás fuerte mi niño… aunque ya no seas un niño, para mi siempre serás aquel chiquillo de once años que me recibió gratamente como un regalo de cumpleaños

Ese recuerdo pasó fugazmente delante de mis ojos, asi como muchos otros momentos gratos e ingratos

Lamento haberte delatado… es algo por lo que siempre te pediré perdón

Yo siempre te quise y te seguiré queriendo aunque no esté allí para decírtelo o expresarlo mordiendo tu dedo u oreja cariñosamente. A donde quiera que valla siempre lo haré. Así que en mi último momento solo puedo pensar:

-adiós… mi niño…-


End file.
